1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ripper device installed in a motor grader, and to a motor grader equipped with this device.
2. Background Information
A motor grader is a work vehicle for grading road or ground surfaces, removing snow, and performing other such jobs, and has a ripper device installed at the rear end.
The motor grader disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0161036, for example, has a ripper device that employs a four-link structure, connected to the rear end portion of the body.
The ripper device in the above-mentioned publication comprises a connector connected to the body component of the motor grader, a connecting member and frame member connected at the front end parts to the upper and lower ends of the connector, a connection tower to which the rear ends of the connecting member and frame member are connected, and an actuator that imparts a drive force for raising and lowering the teeth of the ripper device.
Also, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0245540 discloses a configuration of a ripper device comprising a pair of left and right four-bar linkages, which is driven by two left and right ripper cylinders.